With advancements in technology, the amount and different types of information that users can access over wireless networks is growing rapidly. Similarly, mobile devices are becoming ubiquitous due to convenience of use resultant from their lightweight nature. Users are also pushing the envelope on the applications and information that are required to be provided via the devices to maintain contact with friends and colleagues. Varied types of communication can be facilitated with communication devices. For example, voice calls and messaging can be facilitated with communication devices. However, due to the distinct treatment and handling of different types of information, processing voice call and messages heterogeneously can be a complex task. Further, because voice calls are real-time traffic while messages are non-real-time traffic, handling or displaying voice traffic similar to the way that messages are displayed can leave the user confused and the ease of use of the communication device reduced. As such, systems, apparatus, methods and computer-readable storage media for facilitating heterogeneous messaging are desirable.